Nox Noctis
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: Collection of nightly drabbles and basic rambling. 3. When Luka was a child, his mother had told him to never fall for anyone with red eyes, for they were "demons". Sadly, he met a boy with red eyes, and he was the sweetest person he had ever met. Lukaidan.
1. Cruel Clocks

**A/N) The collection of a few sleepless nights... perfect place to post my nightly drabbles, huh? The prompt for this one is 'Forever', but I don't even know where the point went... probably flew off and died somewhere.**

* * *

Forever. Forever and always, he had been told. It was the answer to his question of how long he would last, how long he would run before his power died off for eternity. Aidan had stepped back, grinning and tilting his head with his answer - "Forever. Even if you didn't and you died anyway, you could tell me how bad the world became."

Xenon didn't understand that, so he left it alone, left it at that. Looking back, he wished that he had asked Aidan for his estimate on how long he would run if not forever. He didn't even know exactly how long he had been running, whirring, spinning on. Following the clock that Aidan had built into him - so that he wouldn't forget to come and visit, the sentimental man he was - it had been thousands and thousands of years. Humanity had died out ages and ages ago, and now he walked alone in an apocalypse-esque world without the monsters.

There wasn't even anything to defend himself from anymore. There was simply no more life on the planet. Everyone was gone, and the silence was maddening, and he often found himself talking to himself. He wouldn't have minded as much if he could die sooner than he was programmed to, but he couldn't. He was a robot, a soul trapped for eternity in an unforgivingly tough, durable body with no way of getting out. He was indestructible - he had tried just about everything to try dying and setting himself free.

Claudine was very much gone, so there was no longer anyone for him to confide him to seek advice from. Beryl was gone too, having a weaker model. She had died a few hundred years back, and so Xenon found himself without anyone to just talk to or have petty fights with in the centre of somewhere that might have been a town square. The buildings were either collapsed, covered in moss, fallen, or just not there anymore. Craters were probably everywhere due to his slamming on the ground.

Xenon suspected that he had to break down sooner or later. Gelimer, the man who made him, wasn't perfect at all, with his shaky hands and constant experiments - and Aidan wasn't either when it came to fixing him up, never mind how good he was - Aidan did tell him that nothing lasted forever. But in the thousands of years he had lived, he was starting to doubt Aidan's words.

He could only do one thing, and that was sitting alone waiting, watching the world go by in their blazing suns, frozen moons, and the stars slowly burn gears in him continue whirring, spinning, and the ticking of the clock hurt him as it reminded him with every beat that he was still alive.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

* * *

**A/N) So this is going to be my night-drabble dump. uvu Obviously they're all going to be really short drabbles because well... they're written at night... xD  
**


	2. Hating the Man in the Mirror

**A/N) Eyo. Phantom-centric. I don't know. -w-  
**

* * *

It was common for mirrors to be a constant in a person's house. They used it to check how they looked or how they did things, all in their crystalline reflection. Phantom had none of that. He kept no mirrors, choosing to shatter any of them that he may have mistakenly seen.

But his reflections were still there, of course, emblazoned into the coins scattered round his many rooms that were rimmed with gold. They were still present in the centre of people's eyes and sometimes in the metal clashing in battle.

He hated himself with a blazing passion.

He knew, knew that he could have saved Aria, the girl with her shimmering eyes that held the same shade as the sea and her hair that was exactly like spun gold. He could have been quicker in his steps as he raced to his destination, or he could have not been late, or he could have not met her at all.

It had been his fault that she died, his entire fault that her touch lingers on his body, touches from romanticized nights better left forgotten, touches that burned all his old wounds, choking and wringing the tears out of his miserable body.

He didn't even know why, but somehow, it always seemed that he wrought death onto anyone he so much as touched or loved. He hated how it brought an end to all still-standing relationships, brutally sinking them and crashing them into the depths of oblivion. He hated how it brought him to hate himself so badly, he hated how he wrecked his methods of reacting to touch.

He hated how it wrecked his relationships the most, which was also why during his petty fights with Luminous with slight brushes of a knuckle against his arm would bring him to struggle not to dart away like the idiotic coward he was.

He hated how it disabled his ability to greet people like he usually did, in the same charming way he had done for the past few years - kissing the past of their hand after bowing with one hand behind his back. Rather, he now recoiled when anyone tries to talk to him. He had to bring himself not to wrest himself away whenever he walked closer to someone else.

Of course, he trusted Luminous and the rest of the heroes, bringing them in and closing them tight against his shuddering heart, inside the pain-linked fence.

What was happening to him? Was his body betraying him on instinct? Was he betraying his body on instinct? Was he insane? Was he not? He had no idea, no clue as to how he was or how he appeared to anyone else.

When it came to Freud, he knew that he could have prevented his death, or maybe stop short his useless mourning over a woman that no longer existed. He could have thrown himself in front of the attack that had ultimately killed Freud - if he had been there. He could have helped in the battle, and fougth bravely like a true knight of Aria like he had pledged himself to be for her - if he had been there. He could have prevented the darkness that surged into Luminous' body like a waterfall -_ if he had been there._

Everything was a reminder of his uselessness, of his incompetence, and the touches that he oh-so-often recoiled from was the most painful one.

He blamed his traitorous body, blamed his uninterested mind. Blamed his purple eyes like his and his blonde hair like hers. Blamed his idiocy.

Phantom blamed himself.

For _everything._


	3. Red Eyes Of A 'Demon'

**A/N) Oh hello. I'm back. An FYI, I actually hate Lukaidan and had to force myself to edit it. :P**

**But after a few months, it's finally out of editing and I don't think I can stand looking at this horrible thing for any longer - it's too rushed, it moves too quick - but I don't feel like fixing it, so you're stuck with this.**

**So there's some untied ends but ignore them if you can - _I know they're there._**

* * *

When Luka was a young child, she told him "_never get attached to anyone with red eyes_."

They told him that when he was young, when red-eyed people were considered hell-spawn and killed and taken to people claiming to be witch doctors looking for a quick and easy way to get money. Luka doesn't agree with any of it, though, and doesn't run when he gets lost in a forest and sees the family of red-eyed people living in it. He sees a similarly-aged, terrified young boy, and he talks to him.

He visits again and again, and eventually the boy opens up to him with a smile and starts talking to him freely. Luka soon learnt that the family had been living on the outskirts of the forest for years prior, and somehow managed to survive and support themselves. Luka was certain that the boy didn't really trust him, but the dam broke and they talked for ages.

He soon learnt that Aidan was the boy's name, and Luka visited often except on the days where his mother kept him inside, or when the soldiers of the city patrolled around with their bloodstained steel swords hanging out of their sheathes, ready to kill at a moment's notice. But Luka was always there, an apology hanging from his lips whenever he failed to turn up on his usual daily basis.

Eventually they became the best of friends, going around everywhere and Luka agreeing to purchase items for the family. He gave Aidan a ruby scarf he himself had created for Aidan, seeing as they had no concept of time and thus no birthdays. His mother was worried for him and his current state to go out for hours at a time, but she didn't question him, and it was what Luka was thankful for.

But after one of the times when he had been kept at home watching the soldiers walk past with their swords swinging, killing the people that lived outside trying to survive on nothing but donations(It was what they called 'cleaning up the filth', and Luka didn't like hearing the screams and begging of people wanting to live), when he got back to where Aidan and his family lived, he was met with nothing but disaster. He saw the plain wooden house they lived set on fire and the planks ripped apart and thrown everywhere. And he met a sight that made him almost want to throw up. He saw Aidan's parents strewn across their lawn in pieces.

But Aidan wasn't anywhere. He looked around for ages, but he failed to see any trace of him. He walked home alone and dejected that night, tears stinging at his eyes and covered in blood. His mother was heavily concerned at this point, demanding Luka tell her what was going on, but he kept silent and merely ignored her.

Years passed, the papers were filled with news about numerous attacks by people with the same dead, emotionless eyes, and Luka had almost forgot all about Aidan when he turned up again. He was walking around, just like the soldiers that he had lived in such fear from before. He watched from the blood-spattered window as Aidan stalked past, with his darkened red eyes. He felt the slightest twinge of regret in his heart, wanting Aidan to snap out of it. He called for Aidan once when he saw him walking around, but Aidan didn't respond and he stopped calling.

Even from where he stood, he knew that he was slowly falling for the red-eyed male, just like how his mother told him not to. He hated himself, really, doing this to himself. But he stood still and watched from the comfort of his home. And once, just once, Aidan had looked up to look at him, just for a fraction of a second. Luka had then ducked away from the window, his heart hammering in his chest, and Aidan continued on his route.

There were two sharp knocks on the door on another night, at three in the morning. Luka jumped, and then he rushed over to open the door, too groggy to fgure out that it wasn't a good idea. He rubs his eyes, about to snap out "what do you want" when he froze and stared. Aidan stood at his door, dripping wet from the rain he didn't know occurred and looking terribly frightened. Dropping all concerns for his friend, he let him in.

"Luka," Aidan murmured in disbelief, shaking badly. "Luka."

Luka nodded, throwing a woolen blanket over the other and he accepted it thankfully. Once he was sufficiently warmed, Luka reached out to attempt taking Aidan's hand, and Aidan didn't resist. He felt a temperature akin to ice, and he pulled away with a confused look on his face. It shouldn't be weird, but there was something off about the atmosphere in the air.

Aidan said what he remembered happening in short bursts of speech, and Luka only grew more and more confused with every single line he spoke. An android, indeed - even as Aidan spoke with greater and greater fervor. His eyesight was still as bad as it was, but he was no longer physically weak. As proof, he did punch Luka in the side, which hurt for him... a lot more than he was expecting.

They lived together for a while, Aidan refusing to leave the house for ages. But the news arrived, soon enough. The Black Magician had broken out of his seal, and was preparing to destroy the Maple World. As soon as he found out, Aidan insisted on joining the fight, and the man - Xenon - had looked at him briefly with concern before turning back to the task he had at hand. Beryl, the final person in their trio had recently joined the Resistance with her memory wiped, and Xenon was frantically trying to revive those memories again.

The fight with the Black Magician was long and vicious, what with Eclipse being on both sides yet not, unwilling to leave the light half he had grown attached to, nor willing to slaughter his father. It had ended with Sunfire holding Eclipse back as Luminous killed the Black Magician in front of his eyes.

These events led to him now, walking step by step to catch up to him. It lead to him holding Aidan in his hands, sobbing as Aidan attempted repeatedly to get himself to work again. Leaning upwards, the human-turned-robot lightly wiped away his tears as he collapsed into full-blown crying.

"H-hey," Aidan said softly, with a voice that hesitated and broke for several periods of time. "Hey. Don't... cry because of me." He paused, as if not knowing what to say, even as his hand fell from its position. "It's stupid... stupid to cry over a... a flawed android that doesn't work like... like it's supposed to."

His eyes faded and turned blank, and his breathing slowed down to a stop. "Aidan...?" Luka asked, hardly believing it, frantically searching for some sign that he was still alive - "Aidan!?" Nothing. The person he was so badly attached to - so attached it hurt - was just gone, just like that. "I - I haven't even told you I love you - don't leave yet -"

When Luka was a young child, she told him "_never get attached to anyone with red eyes_."

**_He should have listened._**

* * *

**A/N) Oh, and this was set in the - middle ages, I think. So albinos are killed and used to uh, make potions believed to let a person live longer... either that or I read too much mythology. Eh.**


End file.
